The present invention relates to grid array semiconductor packages and methods of assembling and evaluating the same. In particular, the present invention relates to leadframes for mounting a semiconductor chip for encapsulating to form a complete semiconductor package. The leadframe includes a plurality of leads having a similar length, with offset array pads forming a grid array on the surface of the package.
Semiconductor chips or dice are typically enclosed in semiconductor assemblies, or packages, prior to use. These packages protect chips from the conditions of the surrounding environment and provide leads or other connection points, allowing a chip to be electrically accessed. Packages have typically included a semiconductor chip bonded to a leadframe, either seated on a die paddle or directly to the leads in a leads-over-chip (xe2x80x9cLOCxe2x80x9d) attachment. The contact pads on the semiconductor die are then electrically connected to the chip by wires in wirebond fashion. The connected leadframe and chip are then placed in a mold cavity and encapsulated in a mold compound to form a complete package. The leads extend out from the mold compound, allowing the chip to be electrically accessed. Typically, the leads extend laterally from the package in a flat array, which may be trimmed and formed into a desired conformation.
As electronic devices have decreased in size, alternative methods of assembling and packaging semiconductor dice have been used. These methods decrease the xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d or area that is required to install the die on higher-level packaging, such as a printed circuit board. Flip-chip installation of a chip using a ball grid array (xe2x80x9cBGAxe2x80x9d) reduces the real estate used to an area the same as or only slightly larger than the chip dimensions, but introduces a number of difficulties and shortcomings into the manufacturing process. Attempts have been made in the art to provide a semiconductor assembly that includes the benefits of a flip-chip type of attachment while keeping the benefits of a conventional molded package.
Many attempts to combine a grid array onto a molded package have included a leadframe as a component of the complete assembly. The leadframe supplies a number of advantages to the finished assembly. Leads not only furnish electrical connections, but also provide a pathway to conduct heat from a package while in operation. Examples of some such packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,455 issued Dec. 8, 1998 to Manteghi and U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,593 issued Sep. 2, 1997 to Mostafazadeh et al., the disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. These patents are directed to assemblies including both leadframes and ball grid arrays that allow the assembly to be mounted in a flip-chip fashion. These assemblies are formed by attaching a semiconductor die to a leadframe die paddle, wirebonding the die to the leads and placing an encapsulant, such as a mold compound, over the semiconductor die and the die face of the leadframe. A soldermask is then applied to the opposite face of the leadframe, and holes are formed in the soldermask. Solder balls are disposed within the holes to form a ball grid array.
With these soldermask covered leadframe packages, the complete structure of the flat leadframe is protected only by soldermask on one side. The soldermask adds an additional laminate layer to the assembly, providing additional points for potential contaminant and moisture entry. Applying the soldermask and forming the holes therein add additional steps to package fabrication, increasing manufacturing costs and the opportunity for error.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,593 and 6,028,356 issued Feb. 10, 1998 and Feb. 22, 2000, respectively to Kimura, represent an attempt to resolve these shortcomings. A flat leadframe is attached to a semiconductor die using wire bonds. The package is then encapsulated in two steps, one encapsulating the chip and the chip side of the leadframes and one encapsulating the leadframe. In the latter step, the mold includes bumps which contact the leadframe, producing dimples that allow the leads to be accessed. Solder balls may then be created in the dimples.
By placing the solder balls into package dimples, Kimura-type devices introduce additional problems into package formation. As the molds are reused, wear can erode the surface of the contact bumps requiring replacement and preventing contact with the leadframe. Mold compound that intrudes between the leadframe and a contact bump can form a resin film that requires removal or can interfere with the electrical connection. Removal of this thin film is difficult as it is recessed within the dimples.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,939 issued Feb. 2, 1999 to Shin et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, is directed to another semiconductor package including a BGA. The Shin-type device is a semiconductor package featuring a semiconductor die attached to a leadframe. The leads of the leadframe are bent, causing the lead ends to terminate at a surface of the package. The lead ends are used to form a grid array. The position of the lead end is determined by the length of the lead and the direction of the lead path. Shin-type devices thus have multiple leads of differing lengths. This approach may result in a relatively weaker structure, as reinforcement from the leadframe may be reduced compared to packages where the leads are of similar length and run throughout the package. Further, the varied lead lengths may compromise signal transmission, especially in higher-speed, higher-frequency devices. Additionally, in the Shin-type packages, the semiconductor die is connected to the leadframe through wirebonding, solder joints or bumping, thus adding fabrication steps and materials.
The present invention includes apparatus and methods for fabricating semiconductor packages, or assemblies. One type of semiconductor assembly includes a leadframe with leads featuring an offset portion exposed at a surface of the package to form a grid array. A volume of electrically conductive material, such as solder or a conductive or conductor-filled epoxy, may be disposed or formed on each exposed portion to form an array of solder balls, or other connection structures, in a ball grid array (xe2x80x9cBGAxe2x80x9d) or similar array structure. Semiconductor assemblies may include a leadframe where a lead has an inner bond end wire bonded or thermocompressively bonded to a bond pad of the semiconductor chip to enable electrical communication therewith. Leads to be thermocompressively bonded may include a section proximate the inner bond and with increased flexibility to improve the thermocompressive bond. Leadframes and methods of forming semiconductor assemblies are included within the present invention.